East High on the East Coast
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor are the supreme alphas of the East High School for Girls. Nothing got in their way until Gabriella Montez came back to the Upper East! Now Sharpay's losing everything she loves and has to get it all back! Author's Note Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!! It's time for a new story to arise! I know you all liked Walk Me Home but hopefully, this will or will not take its place. By your votes, the winning story I'll start first is East High on the East Coast. If you forgot what the story is about, I'll tell you again: **

**Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor are the supreme alphas of the East High School for Girls. They have great boyfriends, great style, great everything. Nothing got in their way...until Gabriella Montez came back to the Upper East! Now Sharpay is losing her friends and maybe her boyfriend over to Gabriella and she's fighting to get them all back and bring her ex-BFF down. And then to top it all off, a person named Gossip Girl is telling it all on her blog and ready to spread! What's gonna go down on NYC's Upper East Side this year? **

**So...that's what this is about. So without further adieu, here's the first chapter of East High on the East Coast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Gossip Girl. Kenny Ortega and Cecily von Ziegesar does. I also do not own the quotes I put in here. They are quotes from the Gossip Girl books. Don't sue me for plagiarism since I already said that the quotes belong to Gossip Girl and Cecily von Ziegesar. Thank you.**

Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me.

**hey people!**

Ever wondered what the lives of the chosen ones are really like? Well, I'm one of them and I'm not talking about the models, actors or musical prodigies. I'm talking about the people who were born into it; the ones who have everyone anyone could possibly wish for and who take it all for granted.

Welcome to the NYC's Upper East Side, where my friends and I live and sleep- sometimes with each other. (wink wink) We live in huge apartments with our own bedrooms, bathrooms and phone lines. We have unlimited access to money and booze and whatever we want, and our parents are rarely home. Can you say TOTAL privacy? We're smart, inherited classic good looks, fantastic clothes and the knowledge to party. It's a luxe life, but someone's got to live it.

Our apartments are all within walking distance of the Metropolitan Museum of Art on Fifth Avenue and the duo single-sex private schools, East High School for Boys and East High School for Girls, which most of us go to. Even with a hangover, Fifth Avenue always looks so beautiful in the morning with the sunlight glimmering on the heads of the sexy EHS boys.

Like always, there's all the different cliques in school. The athletes, the emo-punks, the preps, the booze peeps, and tons others. But as always, nothing compares or even beats...the alphas.

**The New Alphas of EHS for Girls**

_**S, K, **_and _**Ta **_are moving up their regions and becoming the alphas of the 11th grade. That's probably a good thing since last year's alphas were not exactly _leaders_, per say but also a bad thing since they are the richest, snottiest, and yet cutest girls in the boarding school. Dare I say that, but yet I did. (You didn't hear it from me). They are taking it upon themselves to be and stay on top of everything...especially with their boyfriend alphas by their sides. _**T**_ accompanied by _**S**_, _**C**_ with his girl_** Ta**_, and finally the brand new couple on the block, _**J**_ and _**K**_! At first, it looked like they weren't good for one another but now that they're together, they look like the next cutest and shyest couple! Us Weekly and Ok! Magazine, be on the lookout for this spot-worthy couple!

**Sightings: **

_**S **_and _**T**_ leaving **Emgile's** together, holding hands. I guess she convinced him to get a massage after all, maybe she did it herself? ;) _**Ta**_ shopping with her older sister and mom at **D&G**. They must have done a lot of splurging since they each carried 6 bags. _**K **_and _**J**_ entering the **McKee** lounge, _**K**_'s head on his shoulder. Don't they make a cute couple? _**C**_ playing basketball with his buds, like always! What a jock! _**Z**_ leaving the bakery with a bag of treats. Which girl is this for now? And a familiar brunette girl and her parents calling a taxi outside the **Grand Central Station. **Approximate ago, seventeen. Hold on! Could it be? _**G**_ is back?!

**The Girl Who Left For Boarding School, Comes Back to the Upper East Side**

Yes everyone, _**G**_ is back from boarding school. Her hair is longer and more curlier and her brown eyes has that deep mysterious and charming beauty. She's wearing the same fabulous clothes, now in rags from fending New England storms. This morning _**G**_'s laughter echoed off the steps of the Met, where we will no longer be able to enjoy a quick smoke without seeing her waving to us from her parent's apartment across the street. She also picked up the nail biting habit which makes us wonder even more why did she leave boarding school. The more we wonder, the more the situation becomes real. _**G **_is here and not going anywhere.

Just to be safe, we should all synchronize our watches. If we aren't careful, _**G**_ is going to win over our teachers, wear that dress we couldn't fit into, buy the last Tiffany jewelry set in stock, spill Campari on our rugs, steal our brothers' and our boyfriends' hearts, and basically ruin our lives and piss us all off in a major way...well, some of us.

I'll be watching closely. I'll be watching all of us. It's going to be a wild and wicked year. I can smell it.

Love,

gossip girl

* * *

"...it was so gross seeing my mom and Nigel this morning. They were canoodling at the table while sharing a plate of pancakes. I nearly lost my appetite," Sharpay Evans complained to her two best friends. She was drinking a Absolut Vodka martini and was talking about her mom and the new guy in her life. Ever since the divorce between the Evans', she was in total depression but soon found love in Nigel Wilson. Therefore henced the housewarming party at the Evan's apartment and all of the family dinner friends there in his honor: the Holcomb family and their sons Jason and Ryan **(yes, in this one, Jason and Ryan are related, not Sharpay and Ryan);** Mr. Nielson and his daughter, Kelsi; the well known actor and actress William and Anna McKessie and their daughters, Taylor, Marina, and Anneliese; the Danforths and their son, Chad; Mr and Mrs. Baylor-Jefferson and their sons Zeke and Carl, Captain and Mrs. Bolton and their son Troy. The only ones still missing were Mr. And Mrs. Montez whose teenage daughter, Gabriella, was away at school.

"Well at least we know they really like each other a lot," Kelsi Nielson replied. Sharpay looked over at her, her waxed eyebrows raised. "I was just saying..."

"But still, you didn't see them today like me and Paul did. They were playing footsey under the table!" Sharpay whispered as Nigel and Teresa Evan passed. The girls smiled and waved at the two, Sharpay being fake. Afterwards, she rolls her eyes in disgust, "Those two disgust me,"

"I can see me and Chad playing footsey under the table, but your parents..." Taylor McKessie said.

"Don't even say that. He's not my parent, nothing in relationship to me," Sharpay sneered, "at least my dad met someone with good taste,"

That certain someone was a man; John Davidson to be exact. Sharpay's father had turned gay near the end of his and Mrs. Evan's marriage, hencing the divorce. He moved to Europe and fell in love with him. Right now, they live in a chateau and run a vineyard together. Which is actually pretty cool if you think about it.

"Yeah, youre kinda right about that but off that subject: We are the new alphas of East High for Girls," Kelsi cheered. The girls squealed and cheered as they clinked their cups in the air, happy above their promotion.

As you can see, these girls seem to have the life. But they're pretty much just like us regular people...NOT!! Taylor's smart, sexy and smiteful. Kelsi's shy and a composer but has a fierce and crazy life on the side. And Sharpay...well, she's all of the above. Pretty, talented and basicallly a triple talent. These girls had it all, and they do it all! They come from the type of families that drinking was as commonplace as blowing your nose. They believe that the more access kids have to alcohol, the less likely they are to abuse it. So these new alphas can drink whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted, as long as they maintained their grades and looks plus not embarrassing the family name by puking in public or pissing in their pants. The same went with sex and drugs- as long as you can keep your appearance, you were all right.

But keep your panties on. That's coming up later!

Sharpay was pretty happy about the promotion but was worried when she saw Nigel having a conversation with her boyfriend Troy. It seemed like they were having a little bit much fun but why why was Troy acting nervous? It wasn't like Nigel and her mom were gonna be married and he might have to be her step-dad...

* * *

"So, you and Sharpay have been going out for a long time? Have you slept with her yet?" Nigel nudged Troy. Troy laughed nervously and looked down at his drink.

"Well umm...we've been thinking about it but we just didn't want to rush," Troy told him.

"That's what they all say. Listen up, don't listen to a word that girl says. Girls like surprises, you know what I mean?" Nigel asked, putting his arm around his shoulder. Troy put up a grim and nodded. Oh how he wished he was away from that man. Don't worry honey, you'll leave soon.

Troy was one of those boys you look at and while you're looking at them, you know they're thinking, _that girl can't take her eyes off me because I'm so hot._ Although, he really isn't that concieted, he was born with the looks. He can't help it! Porr guy.

Sharpay once made him a sweater with a small heart on the sleeve, signaling that her heart with always be on his sleeve. When Troy put it on, she just wanted to rip off all her clothes because it looked so good on him. Shar wasn't trying to be a tease, she just wasn't _ready_. The two hasn't seen each other all over summer because she had gone to that horrible boot camp of a tennis school in North Carolina along with Taylor while Troy had gone sailing the Atlantic with his father. It was tragic for the two but they were now happy to be back in ones sight again.

Troy snapped out of his daze when his father and Nigel started to talk about sailing. As much as Troy wanted to talk about the subject, he disappered from the circle and started to walk around the room. He soon noticed Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor at their own table, like the divas they were. Sharpay looked good in the light, it gave her eyes a brighter sparkle and her hair a hotter shine. He smiled at her beauty which caused Shar to look at him. He blushed and starts to walk over her way. It was time to make peace and love between the couple.

* * *

When Troy had walked away from the group of men, Sharpay's mother came over and wrapped her arm around Nigel's.

"What were you and Troy just talking about earlier?" she asked.

"Sex...and sailing," Nigel said, giving her a wet kiss on the ear.

_Gah-ross!!_

Ms. Evans just laughed as she straightened her shoulder length hair, moving in closer to Nigel.

"They look totally cute but uttery gross," Kelsi said from across the room.

"I know, can you even picture them having sex?" Chad jumped in from behind. The girls took notice of him and smiled, but with the statement he said, the girls stuck out their tongues in disgust.

"That's even more gross than the footsey," Sharpay replied.

"I know right. Why did you bring that up baby?" Taylor asked her adoring boyfriend.

"Hmm, I don't know. It's a guy intuition, they always ask that," Chad replied, kissing her ear.

"Now that's a cute ear kiss," Kelsi and Sharpay said simultaneously. Taylor and Chad just rolled their eyes as they pulled their chairs closer. The quartet continued on with their conversation when Sharpay started to zone out and focus on Troy who was just a few feet from her. Suddenly, all of the things about Nigel and her mom had went to waste. There he was, looking as a hot as a male model for Tommy Hilfiger cologne, walking towards her. Sharpay just composed her, wiping off sweat from her forehead and straightening her head, before she could have another wip attack of throw up.

Troy walked over to her and took her hand, "You want to go outside for a bit?" he asked.

Sharpay just nodded as she got up from her chair and they both linked arms as they walked out to the nearby balcony. Kelsi, Taylor and Chad just happen to notice them leave also and just smiled.

"They are so cute," Taylor sighed.

"Yeah, but so are you two," Kelsi smiled.

"Not as cute as we are babe," Jason came in, kissing Kelsi's head as he sat in Sharpay's chair.

"Ok ok, we all know that we are the cutest couple, don't go all mushy," Chad joked as they all laughed. After that, Ryan Holcomb had came over and sat down with the small gang, his eyes focused on Troy and Sharpay outside.

"You know I've been hearing that they might do it tonight in the middle of the party," Ryan said to them.

"Oh come on Ry. They can't do that, especially at one of her mom's parties. That's impossible," Taylor groaned.

"Oh really?" Ryan asked, messing with his eyebrows, his gold monogrammed pinky ring glinting in the light.

"Don't start this again, Ryan," Jason said, hitting Ryan on his head.

Ryan was the second oldest out of the two sons for the Holcomb family. He was also the horniest one out of the group of friends. Ryan was very handsome as his older brother Jason Holcomb but was like...a party animal of some sort. Once at a party in ninth grade, he hid himself in a bathroom closet waiting to crawl in bed with Taylor McKessie while she was drunk. He didn't care though, as long as he got in bed with her, there was no problem to it. Eventually when she went out with Chad, Chad tried to kill him for it, but then forgave him in the end...for now. Ryan was totally unshakeable when it came to girls.

"I'm just saying. That couple out there just might get their groove on before school starts back up," Ryan says as the group looks out to the couple on the balcony. They shrugged, figuring that it was their time, and restarted into another conversation. It was just that Taylor and Kelsi had really kept their close eyes on Troy and Sharpay outside.

* * *

Sharpay breathed in the New York air once she was outside. She heard Troy filling up the two flutes and bringing them over to her. Shar turned around and accepted one from Troy.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Anything for you," he smiled back as he leaned in for a kiss. She kissed back, leaning into him and holding her drink out to the side. They pulled back and looked out to the city.

"It looks really pretty out here. I've never really gotten the chance to look out here like this," Sharpay explained.

"Yeah, me neither. I guess there's a lot that New York City has to offer...and experience," Troy said, looking all over her body. Her Armani cocktail dress fitted her just right in all of the places and it made his erection grow just a little bit. Sharpay bit her lip and noticed his hard on. She dropped her drink and put her arms around his neck, making her feel his hard.

"Let's just skip to the chase. You need some medicine to fix that problem down there," Sharpay says seductively. Troy looks down at her and smirks. She smirks back as she also puts his glass down, leading him back to the party inside. Once they were in, Sharpay led him through the crowd of people to her room nearby. When they passed their table, they heard Ryan call out, "Don't forget to use protection!!" Sharpay just rolled her eyes as they got to her room. She closed her door and pounced on Troy. He kissed back harder, leading her to her bed where her Russian Blue cat, Kitty Mickey, was sleeping. The cat pounced off the bed and curled up on her own bed near Sharpay's bed. The couple continue to kiss as Troy got on top, ready to take off her dress. Sharpay moaned as she felt his hands on her zipper of the dress, pulling the zipper down her back. _'This is really it...I'm going to have sex with Troy,'_ she thought to herself. Shar reached up for Troy's shirt and she threw it off and away from her sight. Troy pulled her off the bed so she can fully slip out of the dress. As soon as her hands touched his buckle, her mother's voice rang through the hallway outside.

"Gabriella Montez! What a lovely surprise!!"

Troy dropped Sharpay on her bed as he straightened up. "Gabriella?" he softly asked. Sharpay groaned from the fall as she zipped back up her dress. Once that was straightened out, she turned to Troy. But he was already out the door, shirt on and all. Was it really true? _Gabriella Montez_ was really back? Sharpay hoped not to believe it as she fixed her hair and left her room. Once outside, she had the full proof in front of her. There it was, Gabriella Montez in all her glory, with Taylor and Kelsi hugging her as long with everyone else. Troy was still in shock over the newcoming again.

Sharpay's movie had made a sudden turn, a impromptu plot twist. She knew then, that her life was going down hill from that moment on. And there was almost nothing to bring it up.

**Ok so what do you think? 6 pages worthy? I hope so!! Don't forget about the High School Musical Sing Along tonight at 8pm or whatever time you have. Also tomorrow is the premiere of High School Musical 2. WHOO!!!! YEAH!!!!! Ok time to calm down. Tell me what you think of the first chapter. Can't wait for those reviews!!! Also, if you guys want to check out my updating schedule, go to the newest chapter of Moonlight Dancing and that's where its at!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, I'm behind on schedule but school's been getting in my way a lot. Hopefully, I can get back on schedule soon. Wish me good luck in that category!! Anyways, here's the awaited second chapter of East High on the East Coast. Check it out!!**

"Gabriella Montez! What a lovely surprise!" Mrs. Evans squealed when she saw Gabriella at the doorway. Gabriella smiled at Sharpay's mother and they exchanged hugs, along with the other families that were there. Gabi was happy to be back with the families that she grew up around all her life. _'This is what I've been missing for the longest,'_ Gabriella thought as she hugged William and Anna McKessie last.

"We are so happy that you are back from boarding school," Mrs. McKessie said, "was everything ok up there?"

"It was perfectly fine , but I just wanted to come back home to see all of my friends again," Gabriella replied with a smile. If they only knew the real reason why she came back; I'll be on the lookout for that. Be ready for tons of rumors after this.

"Well, I'm glad that you are back. I know Sharpay and the girls are so joyful that you are back," Mrs. Evans said, letting Erika, the maid, take Gabriella's coat.

Just when she had said that, Taylor and Kelsi came into the picture and all the girls were in near shock of each other. They all shrieked as they ran towards each other, giving the other a huge hug.

"OMG, where have you been?" Taylor said, hugging Gabriella after Kelsi.

"I've been up, down and around. It's been crazy; I'm so happy to see you guys again," Gabriella smiled.

"Us too! You would **not** believe what you missed out in the past year," Kelsi gabbed.

"But first, your hair is so adorable!" Taylor complimented on Gabi's dark brunette curly hair that went down mid back.

"Thanks Taylor and I see that Jimmy has done a fantastic number on yours too," Gabriella complimented back on Taylor's hairstyle, a sexy spiked up-do.

As the girls continued to catch up with one another, Gabriella scanned the rest of the party, already seeing some of the guys at the table, drinking. Soon after, her eyes laid on the one person she missed but didn't want to miss. Troy Bolton had came from the other room and his sight was already mesmerized by Gabriella. _'Wow, she gotten a lot more beautiful than last time,'_ he also thought. He started to come towards her but a door gotten in the way of that. Ouch!

Sharpay came from her bedroom, her makeup and outfit already refreshed. She also saw Gabriella and knew that what she thought was a dream was actually a reality. Putting up a happy mood, she walked towards the gabbing girls and greeted her old BFF.

"Gabi, long time no see," Sharpay said, hugging her.

"I know, I missed you the most Shar," Gabriella told her.

"We should totally catch up, all of us. Were you gonna stay for dinner?" Sharpay asked, in a fake voice.

"I wish but I have to go. The train ride was really long and I'm super wiped. I just came to see everyone again before school started," Gabriella confessed.

Sharpay turned back into her normal self while Taylor asked, "So you're coming back to East High for Girls?"

"That's what I planned on," Gabriella said.

"Well, that's great. We can't wait to see you at school or maybe later on this weekend," Kelsi replied.

"Yeah, we should meet up, right Sharpay?" Gabi asked.

Sharpay stopped playing with her ruby ring on her middle finger and said, "Um...uh ok whatever," she said in a monotone voice.

Taylor and Kelsi just looked at each other before saying goodbye to Gabriella. Gabi had already excused herself from the party, saying bye to everyone else and heading out the door. Now how weird is that: the girl that no one thought will come back comes back anyways. But yet, she left her own BFF's housewarming party only 2 minutes after arriving? Or should I say ex-BFF?

* * *

"Isn't that weird that Gabriella just came back right before school started?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, but you may never know, Kels. She's back and for good. I've missed her tons," Taylor told her.

"Why would you have missed her?" Sharpay butted in. They were sitting back at their old table, the guys outside having a smoke.

Taylor just looked at her and replied, "Because she was my best friend, Sharpay. I thought you would have cared if she came back,"

"Well, I don't. Gabriella's back now, whoop-de-do!" Sharpay replied sarcastically.

Tay and Kelsi looked at each other again before looking back at Sharpay. "This isn't the Shar that we know. Did you know that Gabi was coming back anyways?" Kelsi asked.

"Of course I did. We're best friends, right?" Sharpay smiled off. In truth, she didn't even have a clue that Gabriella was coming back. She hasn't heard from her in over 8 months, only getting random postcards here and there. Shar just grew out of waiting on Gabriella and moved on. Now she was one of the alphas at East High for Girls and had a fantastic boyfriend. What could take that down?

Oops, did she just jinx herself? We'll see...

Chad, Zeke, and the Holcomb brothers (Jason and Ryan) came back and sat nearby the girls, trying to find out what just happened.

"Was that who just came in a few minutes ago, the Gabriella Montez?" Chad asked, putting his arm around Taylor's shoulders.

"Yep babe. The one and only," Taylor replied.

"So she's back for good?" Ryan asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up Ry," Kelsi told him.

As they continued to talk about Gabriella's return, Sharpay soon got sick of it all and left the table. Why couldn't she just accepted the fact that her old best friend was back? Her reason was that everything will go back to the way it always was. Gabriella was main alpha and Sharpay was her right-hand woman. Sharpay would be damned if that ever had to happen again. Now that Shar was on top, she didn't need Gabriella's sudden appearance to take her down. What she really needed was...Troy.

She looked around in a hurry, wondering where Troy was. Shar didn't even notice what she was doing until she had ran right into the one person she didn't like in her family.

"Sorry about that Sharpay. You need to watch where you're going now," Nigel said to her, trying to regain his balance.

"Yeah yeah, excuse me," Sharpay shook off as she walked off from Nigel. He had stopped her before she left; she cringed at his touch on her arm.

"I'm guessing that you're looking for that Bolton kid, huh?" Nigel asked.

"Well uh...why do you need to know?" Sharpay asked back.

"I was just going to inform you that he went out right behind Gabriella. It seemed like you were worried about where he was," Nigel said.

"Well, I was. Thank you," Sharpay bounced back, leaving him at his spot. She knew that it was mean even though he was trying to be helpful. Sharpay didn't need that now, she just wanted Troy by her side. But why was he outside with Gabriella?

* * *

Gabriella went down the main stairs and headed out towards the New York cold. She was trying to haul a cab when she heard someone call out her name.

"Gabriella!" a male voice said. Gabi turned around and saw Troy coming out towards her.

"Hey you," Gabi smiled. He smiled back and hugged her tightly. She hugged back the same way and they soon let go of one another.

"I've missed you a lot, Gabi," Troy told her.

"Hasn't everyone?" Gabriella said, smiling.

"But really, I'm happy that you're back. I really missed you," Troy told her, taking her hand in his.

Gabriella had realized what he meant and let go, "Troy, you know we can't do this. You're going out with my best friend. I didn't come back for you," she explained. Troy's expression dropped as she continued, "when I came back, I just wanted things to go back to way that they were,"

"I see...well, I didn't Sharpay about what happened in Maine," Troy confessed.

Gabriella looked up at him before scoffing, "Oh I remember, the Red Sea,"

They both laughed before it grew silent between them again. If you're wondering about what happened, think of what happened with Moses in the bible and put it together in our terminology. More will be explained later.

"Well, I should go now. Sharpay's probably worried about you," Gabriella said.

"How about we meet up later tonight? To really catch up?" Troy asked.

"I...I don't think we should..." Gabi had said before she heard a soft cry of Troy's name in the air. They turned around and saw Sharpay coming down the stairs towards them. Gabriella muttered something as she whistled for a cab. It came immediately and she got inside. Troy didn't take notice until Gabriella started to get inside.

"Hey wait," Troy called out. He stopped the door from closing and Gabi just looked up at him. _'God he's still hot,'_ Gabi thought.

"Meet me at Tress' Cafe, across the Met. 11 o'clock?" he told her.

"Sure," Gabriella nodded. Troy closed the door and the taxi sped off the same time that Sharpay saw where Troy was. She walked over to him, eager for his attention.

"Troy, what are you doing out here?" Sharpay asked.

"Just came out for a quick breather, ok," Troy said.

"Well, was Gabriela out here?" Sharpay asked. If he left right behind Gabriella, anything could have happened between the two of them.

"No, she was long gone. Look, it's getting cold out here and you're not wearing a coat, let's go back inside," Troy convinced her. Sharpay just wrapped her arms around him, knowing that he was true about the weather outside. Troy sighed and took off his jacket, wrapping it around Sharpay's shoulders. He led her inside the building and back to the party upstairs. This night might get scandalous!

* * *

At 11:05pm, Troy had arrived at the Tress' cafe in black jeans and a blue and black button up shirt. He paid the taxi and entered inside, already seeing Gabriella at an empty table, facing the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Troy smiles as he walks over to her.

"Hey Gabs," Troy said, sitting down. He noticed the drink that was on his side of the table, vodka and tonics, "I see you remember my favorite drink,"

"As always," Gabriella shrugged with a smile. He took a sip of it and leaned back in his chair.

"So, I know I've been gone for a long while. You wanna tell me what all I've missed?" Gabriella asked.

Starting off a great conversation, Troy had told Gabriella everything that had happened the past year. From Jason and Kelsi's hookup, to the fight between Chad and Ryan about Ryan taking Taylor's virginity before Chad and Tay started to date. Gabriella was totally surprised on how everything had changed from when she left and Troy was happy to inform her, like she never left at all.

"And then there was Sharpay's parents divorce," Troy said softly.

"Wait? Her parents divorced? When?" Gabriella asked, shocked.

"About a few months ago. I thought you would have realized that when you saw Nigel at the party," Troy said.

"I saw him but I didn't know that he was Mrs. Evans' new boyfriend," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, he moved out to Europe with his new boyfriend. It was really hard on Sharpay to see him leave," Troy explained.

"I could tell...I wish that I was here for her. Maybe I should go talk to her about it," Gabriella started.

"No, I don't think so...right now. Maybe later," Troy said, placing his hand on hers again. Gabi loked up at him and just smiled.

About an hour later, they got their stuff and headed out to leave. They had fun while telling stories about the past year, on the while not trying to get too drunk.

"Well, I'm glad that you told me what I missed out on. It's good to see that there are some things are going back to normal again," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you later then," Troy said as he hauled a cab for her.

"Sure thing," Gabi replied. She kissed him on the cheek before getting in the cab and heading back home. Troy just looked on at Gabriella's cab and admitted to himself that he started to have feelings for her again. The thing that Gabriella was trying not to admit was that she was starting to have feelings for him again too. Didn't she want to get away from her past?

* * *

Now I know this is going on the outside of the 'in' crowd but don't worry, I have my reasons for this. And good reasons too, hopefully. Let me introduce you to the Alexander family. Their father, Rufus, is part of an old band called CosmoBoys, one of the US most forgotten bands as said in Time Magazine. His wife had divorced him a year ago and now lives in Connecticut. The one thing that they have in common now is their two children that has either of the parent's traits.

Haley Alexander is a freshman at East High for Girls. She's your average soft, sweet and nice person (a must for a freshman if you're not in the 'in' crowd) but she has the hugest breasts in her class. The highest C-cup breast size that there is, Haley has totally taken that trait from her own mother. She now has no reason now to try and hide them anymore since they are all over the place. Don't worry, we still love you Haley.

Her older brother, Lance Alexander, is a different story. He's a quiet shy person that stays on the outside of things. A senior at East High for Boys, along with the rest of the 'in' crowd, he's very unnoticed and he makes up for it by his writing skills. Drabbles, poems, anything that give him inspiration he writes out. Lance is a loner in a Cliff Notes sense...well not for long.

Haley was in the kitchen re-sorting the invitations in one of her shoe box. It was the only thing that fitted the size of the invites and plus, she didn't want to put them all in a bag. That'll make Haley only look like she came from a lower class instead of middle.

Lance had came into the room, snagging one of the stray invitations on the counter. "What's up sis? What is this sparkly pink thing for? Another art project?" he asked.

"NOYB!" she exclaimed, snatching it from his hand, "it's for a party,"

"What did Dad tell you about faking parties? That's the wrong way to go," Lance teased.

"I'm not faking it! This is for a real party...the Kiss on the Lips," Haley said proudly.

"Wow, I'm guessing it's a party for the higher ones, right?" Lance asked.

"Yep, Kelsi saw me do designs in art one day and wanted me to do the invites since she didn't have time to," Haley explained.

"Ok then, good for you," Lance said, sipping his coffee.

"I've checked the invite list and everyone is going to be there, but I wonder why Gabriella isn't on the list," Haley said.

Lance spit out his coffee and asked, "What did you say again?"

"Gabriella Montez not coming to the party. She's back in town, remember? It was all on Gossip Girl," Haley told him. That's the _only_ source that you can find the good stuff!

"Right Gossip Girl? Who reads that gossip junk?" Lance asked.

"Apparently you, since you were on it last night," Haley smiled.

"I was not, leave me alone. Don't you have your invitations to do?" Lance shrugged off, leaving his sister in the kitchen. Of course, guys like him don't want to admit that they go onto my site a lot. It's very casual of them; I can completely understand.

"Oh right! I have to go!" Haley shrieked, running to get her coat. She put it on and grabbed the invitations next. "I'll be back soon," she yelled out to anyone who was listening. Haley closed the door and headed out to the meeting place. _'I hope they like my design,'_ Haley thought to herself as she emerged into the NYC cold. Tying her coat together, she started on her long walk towards her school, East High for Girls.

* * *

Already at the school steps, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor were there, chatting away about what happened last night. Since it was near 11 o'clock, they already had their lattes (for Sharpay), mochas (for Taylor) and cappuccino (for Kelsi) in tow.

"I can't wait for the Kiss on the Lips party tomorrow; this is going to be our chance to shine as alphas," Kelsi smiled.

"Of course, but what are we gonna wear? I brought my credit cards out today and I'm ready to do some shopping!" Taylor said, sipping her mocha.

"Well ladies, I've scheduled a dress fitting at Barney's later on today. I've got all of us covered," Sharpay replied.

"Ok then, but what are we doing out here on the steps? School doesn't start until Monday," Taylor had asked again.

Just then, Kelsi had seen Haley almost a block away from them. "We're here to get the invitations. One of the freshman had designed it," Kelsi said.

"Wow, must be some freshman then," Sharpay snorted, as she started to file her nails. Impatient as always, Shar?

The boys, minus Ryan and Troy, had started to pass by them but then Chad noticed his girlfriend on the steps and trotted over to her, the guys following him.

"And what are you doing out here in the cold, Tay?" he asked nicely.

"We're waiting on invitations for our party," Taylor replied as she kissed him on the cheek. Jason hugged Kelsi and now Sharpay felt left out. She made up for it by hugging Zeke, her good guyfriend.

"So where's Troy?" she asked them.

"Oh, he came over to our house, saying that he needed to talk to Ryan about something," Jason told her.

"As always, it's the usual," Chad said, as everyone nodded in agreement. All those two ever did was talk in general and smoke until they couldn't hold the cigarette any longer.

"Hey, I made some breakfast pastries for everyone this morning. They're really good," Zeke said, holding up a box of warm pastries.

"Ooh, let me see. This latte isn't doing me any good," Sharpay replied, eager for one of his treats. Everyone loved Zeke's baking skills and then some. He mostly used them to lure sweet girls under his charming love spell.

Haley finally reaches them after a huge long walk across Central Park.

"Hey, you finally made it," Kelsi smiled, finishing off her pastry.

"Yeah, here's the invitations," Haley said shyly, giving them the shoebox.

"Ah, the shoebox carrier. Classic," Taylor complimented. As the girls looked over the invitation, making sure that everything looked good and was correct, Zeke took the liberty and asked, "I have an extra breakfast pastry for you, do you want it?"

"Sure," Haley softly nodded. She took one out and tasted it, "This is really good,"

"Thanks," he blushed, putting his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it. Is this another flirty move to his dirty game or is is the real deal? Maybe it was the huge boobs of hers that got in the way of that.

"These are so amazing!" Kelsi squealed, looking in the envelope.

"The designs are cute! How did you do that?" Taylor asked.

"Just some work with color, jewels and other stuff," Haley replied.

"Well, it sure comes out on your artwork. What did I tell you guys?" Kelsi said, looking at Sharpay and Taylor.

Sharpay nodded, impressed and smiled at Haley, "You did a good job, Haley," she said before pulling out one of the invites, "Think of this as a thank you present,"

"Oh wow, thank you. Thank you so much," Haley said. She backs down the stairs and immediately bumps into...

"Gabriella," Haley breathed. Gabriella looked down at her and smiled.

"Are you ok?" she asked nicely. She picked up Haley's invite off the floor, noticing the design.

"Cute design, did you make it?" Gabi asked.

Haley only nodded and smiled. What else could she have done; she's right next to her favorite all time model of life!

"Kiss on the Lips. You're having a party Sharpay," Gabriella guessed immediately, focusing her attention on Sharpay.

Everyone looked at her, wondering what she might say. Sharpay was silent for a while but replied, "It's on Sunday, tomorrow and...you're kinda not invited," Sharpay said, in the nicest way possible.

Gabriella frowned a bit but wasn't gonna let down just yet. "Oh ok...I had plans anyways,"

"There's an extra invite in there," Haley blurted out. Now everyone was staring at the puny freshman with big boobs. Why don't we all have a staring contest?

"No there isn't," Sharpay said to her.

"But I made..." Haley said, before she saw the look on Sharpay's face. It was an all time 'get out of here' face. Sighing, she took her invite back from Gabriella and headed back home again. _'So much for getting in now,'_ Haley thought to herself.

"Well, sorry that you had to catch us at a bad time. Me and the girls are gonna get ready for the party tomorrow," Sharpay said getting up. The girls followed in suit as the guys were wondering what was gonna happen next.

"Right, so you won't have to be thinking about your parents divorce?" Gabriella asked.

Back to Gabriella again with the stares. Sharpay looked at her in shock, "How did you find out about that?"

"How about we meet up tonight? Central Park sounds good?" Gabriella asked.

"I have plans with Troy tonight," Sharpay told her.

"He can wait," Gabriella smiled off.

Was Gabriella going to think that she was going to win Sharpay back? Was Sharpay gonna let go without giving up a fight?

"Fine, Central Park Midway it is," Sharpay gave in. She stormed off to an awaiting taxi, not bothering to say goodbye to the guys Kelsi and Taylor did and on the way to the taxi, Taylor was stopped by Gabriella.

"Hey Tay, you wouldn't happen to know what Sharpay's problem is right?" Gabi asked.

"Personally, I don't know myself but..." Taylor said, slipping an invite to Gabriella, "hopefully we'll find out sooner or later. We'll talk?"

Gabriella nodded, "Sure thing, Tay," They exchanged a hug before Taylor had joined the girls in the taxi. This was definitely going to be the year of catfights and as always...Gossip Girl loves a good catfight. This might be the century's best yet. I'll keep you posted.

**Alright, that took me 3 full pages of the Cliff Notes version to convert into the 9 pages I just typed up now. Hope you all like it! I hope I can redeem myself today and update Never Met A Girl Like Who also. Wish me luck! You know what to do! R&R! Thanks bunches guys!!**

**you know you love me,**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I'm updating this one day late. I was super busy yesterday and had only little time to write it up. So here it goes, hope you enjoy the ORIGINAL HSM/Gossip Girl story (unlike the rest, not saying that they are bad, it's just that this is the original). **

**P.S.- I was eating a 3 Musketeers bar when I wrote the parentheses. Excuse that if you want. Now enjoy the chapter.**

Haley had arrived home almost 30 minutes after meeting with the new alphas and her very own long-time idol. It was, indeed, a surprise for her to see Gabriela in person. After Sharpay had shooed her off, Haley didn't leave the Met steps just yet and had overheard their whole conversation. _'I wonder why Sharpay was treating Gabriella so badly like that,'_ she thought as she walked through the rest of Central Park, _'Aren't they really good friends? Like BFF's?' _Now only time will tell.

As she entered back into her apartment a few hours later, she noticed that Lance had left off, since his door was wide open. Haley sighed and walked over to where her laptop was located. As she booted it up, her dad, Devin Alexander, emerged from his bedroom, all ready for his job at the gallery.

"Alright bun, I'm heading off to the gallery and I might be coming in late," Mr. Alexander stated.

"Ok dad, and you might want to leave some money home," Haley told him. Her dad turned and looked at her funny.

"I meant for food, Dad," Haley said. Devin sighed and pulled out $20, placing it on the counter.

"Here, now that should be able to hold you and Lance off good and well," he had said. He continued to walk out the apartment when his daughter stopped him again

"You know, I might have to go out and get some more fabrics later on," Haley said, secretly smiling to herself. Her dad turned back around, giving her a weird odd look while she only gave a sweet, innocent look. Go _**H**_!

Her dad sighed and pulled out $40 more and placed it on top of the $20. "Just in case you need anything else," Mr. Alexander eyed.

Haley nodded and her dad left immediately afterwards, not wanting to be late for work. "Thanks dad. Love you!" Haley called out to him. This might be a good day for Haley after all.

But what about our East High elite? Let's find out! Fast forward into the nightly times of the Upper East Side. I wonder what our two favorite girls are doing at this time.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting at the outside wet bar at Central Park Midway, waiting on Sharpay's arrival. They were planning on meeting up to talk before Shar had to meet with Troy. She was afraid of her and Troy's secret being revealed to her best friend, knowing it would totally devastate her. Gabi wasn't ready to tell her yet even though they were 'best friends'. She shook the thought out of her head as she saw Sharpay head towards her.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Sharpay said, before ordering a martini.

"Not much, just trying to adjust back to how everything was before I left," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, everything really changed when you 'disappeared'," Sharpay quoted.

"Look, Sharpay, you know I didn't mean to head off like that but..." Gabriella tried to explain.

"You don't need to explain, or do you need to?" Sharpay asked, giving her a begging look.

"It was..I just needed to get away from here, that's all. With all the drama and everything that happened," Gabriella explained.

"What drama? We were best friends and I don't remember anything dramatic happening when you used to be here," Sharpay asked.

"It's...complicated, but I had to get away and I'm glad to be back. I want us to be like how we used to be. When we used to party in your mom's clothes, going down to my family's beach house, sneaking into Ryan's clubroom at the Palace. Come on, Shar," Gabriella convinced. Sure, those were the good times when they were younger, but look at the now. Were they still able to pull the same tricks that they used to?

Sharpay saw where Gabriella was going with it and just smiled, "Yeah, I remember when we used to do that. I guess we can rekindle that somehow,"

"Oh I know we can," Gabriella said, hugging her, "I've missed you so much,"

"Me too, G," Sharpay said, hugging her back. They pulled back and just smiled at one another.

Sharpay looked down at her Coach watch and frowned, "Sorry to break this lovely reunion but I think I've kept Troy waiting for too long," she said.

"Oh wow. Time really flies then," Gabriella giggled.

"Anyways, I have to go. We have to catch up later," Sharpay told her.

"Indefinitely!" Gabriella smiled. They got up and hugged each other once more.

"I love you S," Gabriella told her. Sharpay pulled back and smiled, "I love you G,"

Sharpay left off and caught the nearby taxi, that would lead her back to her apartment. Gabriella looked at her and smiled; everything was finally coming back into place. For now.

* * *

Luckily for Sharpay, Troy hadn't arrived at her apartment when she got there, which led to more time to prepare for their special night. With the precise wardrobe on and scenery perfect, Sharpay smiled at her process that she completed. A knock on the door ruined the moment for her; Shar brushed her hair to let it fall at the chest and headed for the door. Troy looked down at his girlfriend, his mouth agape.

"Wow," he muttered.

"Hi," she said softly. She pulled him into her room and started to kiss him softly. Troy wasn't feeling the kiss at all and turned his head away, shocking Sharpay.

"What's wrong? I thought we were gonna do this tonight," Sharpay asked.

"Look, there's something that I need to tell you," Troy said, looking at her.

"Troy, can it wait until later? I really want to get this going," Sharpay pleaded, trying to take his shirt off.

"No Shar, I have to get this out now," Troy told her.

Sharpay huffed and gave in, "Fine, what is it?"

"You may want to sit down for this," Troy said. She looked at him, weirdly, before sitting herself on her bed. Troy sat down next to her, trying to figure out the best way to tell her. _'Just think about how you said it to Ryan,'_ he thought. Taking a breath, he started off, "you remember the summer before junior year, when I went up to my dad's penthouse for the summer?"

"Yeah, me and Taylor had went to tennis boot camp," Sharpay stated.

"Well, Gabriella happened to be up there with her parents at the time, so of course we were hanging out almost everyday," Troy told her.

"Ok, what's the big deal with that?" Sharpay asked, not seeing where this was going.

Troy sighed before continuing, "There was this one day when we were just hanging around at the bar, drinking of course. It had gotten hot so she had taken off her blouse, showing her tank top. It was...crazy but the drinks had went to our heads and we kissed,"

Sharpay was shocked at the story, trying not to let out tears, "But that was it right? You guys just kissed?" When Troy didn't respond and didn't look at her, Sharpay let out a sob and put her head in her hands. How could he have done that to her? How could Gabi not tell her?

Troy saw Shar's sadness and reached out to touch her back, only to have Sharpay flinch and stand up. Her tears ruining her overnight mascara as she asked, "Was it all from the drink or did you really do it?"

Troy couldn't bare to answer. "Answer me!" Sharpay ordered. Troy looked up at her and sighed, "I'm sorry, Shar. I'm really am,"

That was all the answer she really needed. "Get out, get out! NOW!!" she yelled at him, pushing Golden Boy out the door. With a slam in the face, Troy sighed and put his face in his hands. Not so Golden now are you, _**T**_? Sharpay on the other hand was devastated and crying her eyes out in her room. Not only was she going to give her virginity to her now ex-non-virgin boyfriend, but to the same person that he had given it up to...her ex-BFF. What a night for _**S**_!

* * *

Gabriella was walking back to her apartment at the Palace when she heard someone call out her name. "Gabi! Gabriella!!" a voice said. Gabriella looked around and finally looked up, seeing Taylor out on her porch.

"Hey Taylor!" Gabriella said.

"What are you doing out so late?" Taylor asked.

"I was out with Sharpay. I'll come up," Gabriella replied, heading to the steps inside the apartment. She reached the elevator, heading up to floor 8 where Taylor resided at. Taylor was already waiting at her apartment door, all in her pajamas.

"Hey buddy," Taylor smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Not much, just breathing in some fresh air is all," Taylor told her.

"Ah, I see," Gabriella said, coming into the McKessie loft, "I see you guys redecorated,"

"Yeah, mom's idea of course. We do it every season now," Taylor explained, leading her to her bedroom. She brought over a glass of water for the two as Gabriella sat on her king-sized bed.

"Yeah, so I was out with Sharpay at Midway tonight. We finally made up," Gabriella explained.

"That's great! Now everything should be back to normal now!" Taylor smiled, "Cheers,"

Clinking their glasses, they drinked to it, Gabriella not so much. Taylor put down her glass and sat down Indian style on her bed, seeing the look on Gabi's face.

"Ok spill, what's on your mind?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella just looked at her, knowing she knew that Tay could read anyone like a epic novel. She sighed and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

"Tell me, Gabs. Remember when we used to tell each other everything? Now here's a good time to rekindle it," Taylor told her.

Gabriella sighed and looked back at her, "You promise not to tell?"

"Dead promise, pinky swear," Taylor said, sticking her pinky out. Knowing that she could trust Taylor like she always could, Gabriella pinky sweared back and soon spilled all the deets that Troy had told Sharpay earlier. This was going to be one hell of a good year for us! Let the drama ensue!

**Alright now, sorry that I'm one day off but I'll make it up with a brand new chapter of NMAGLW on the 23rd, which is Tuesday. So anyways, you all know what to do. R&R! I'll be waiting! **

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! So here we go again with a new chapter of East High on the East Coast. The first of many updates that I will be doing this week since I am out of school! YAY! So enjoy!  
**

Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me.

**hey people!**

Is it that obvious that people in the world just don't have enough courtesy to keep secrets from others? Why must we keep secrets; they're always bound to get loose somehow. It's something that everyone needs to know, no matter how old or young (if you really are) you are. People just can't keep their mouths shut about even the smallest of juicy gossip and secrets. Basically, it's a circle of life. You have a secret, you tell someone, it gets out and back to you, start the cycle over. It's nothing to be ashamed of, especially when you live in the Upper East Side like some of us do, but if it's something so traumatizing and shocking, just keep it to yourself. Or better yet, hope that no one overhears your conversation or see you doing whatever the secret that you hide. It's a common rule in life: read and review baby!

**Trouble in Paradise?**

Ever since _**G**_ came back into the world of the Upper East Side, things have either gotten a lot easier or a lot harder for the residing youth, aka the rest of us. Take for example, _**S**_and _**T**_: _**S**_ doesn't like that her so-called BFF came back but why is that _**T**_ can't seem to shake her out of his mind? Is there a secret that is being held b/w him and _**G**_? What will happen if _**S**_ finds out about it? See what I tell you about secrets?

**Sightings**

**_G_** leaving **_Ta_**'s house late this morning. Looks like someone was having a impromptu sleepover. **_T_** wondering around Central Park, doing what he does best. (hint hint) **_S_** already heading over to the **Tribeca Star**, where the Kiss On the Lips party is at tonight. She loves getting straight to business, especially involving parties. **_Z_** and **_C_** doing last minute shopping for suits at **Bendel's**. **_K_** picking up her and the Alphas' dresses for the party at **Bergdorf's**and **_H_** not to far away from her, trying to find a dress herself.

**A Party to Remember!!**

The time has come for the one thing that everyone loves in the city: PARTIES! Tonight will be probably one of the best nights in the history of **East High** parties or maybe in the Upper East Side history! _**S**_, _**Ta**_, and _**K**_ have been working their tails off making sure that everything goes in perfect order for tonight; but first a few questions for you all.

First: If you knew about a party that you weren't invited to, wouldn't you go, just to piss people off? I would

Second: If you'd made up your mind to go to the party, wouldn't you want to really rub it in people's noses by looking absolutely gorgeous and stealing girl's boyfriends? _Definitely!_

But who knows what _**G**_ will decide to do. Maybe mend a few wounds...steal the crowd...that girl is full of surprises...

At least I've given us all something to think about while we're getting our pedicures, plucking our eyebrows, and squeezing our zits.

See you at the party!

You know you love me,

gossip girl

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor's laugh had filled the sidewalk near the corner of 5th Avenue and Valley St. They had just exited Taylor's penthouse apartment and trying to catch a taxi. 

"Oh yeah, I totally remember that part. Sharpay was all over the bed, trying to hide from Ryan and Troy b/c she was wearing her first La Perla," Gabriella said, laughing alongside with Taylor.

"And this is why we shall NEVER invite guys to our soirée again," Taylor told her as they finished laughing. People passing by them gave the girls weird looks but Gab and Taylor didn't care: they were BFF's, reincarnated.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy that you're back home, Gabi. It's been kinda sucky without you," Taylor said to her.

"Yeah, I know...but there was no way for me to stay..after what I had did to Sharpay's relationship with Troy," Gabriella sighed, "are you sure you won't tell her about it?"

"I promise, Gab. Don't you remember that I always keep my promises?" Taylor replied, nudging Gabi's shoulder.

"Yeah, you sure do...like the promise that we'll be friends forever," Gabriella said, looking at Taylor.

"I'll always keep that promise, G," Taylor smiled as she gave Gabi yet another huge hug. She hugged Taylor back as a taxi had pulled to the curb to drop someone off. They pulled back as Gabriella went to the taxi to put her stuff in.

"Yay, I have a taxi!" Gabriella proclaimed.

"Sweet! So are you coming to the Kiss on the Lips Party tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure just yet," Gabriella shrugged.

"Well, if you're going, just call me, ok?" Taylor told her.

"You know it," Gabriella smiled. With one last hug, Gabriella got inside the taxi to take her home. Taylor saw her taxi leave out and smiled, happy that everything was going back to normal.

I wouldn't be sure if everything's back to normal just yet, _**Ta**_. There's a lot that will be changed very soon.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Troy Bolton was bored out of his mind in Central Park. He had been smoking a few herbal cuts today and it hadn't done him well at all. He was still feeling guilty yet in love with another. Why did he had to like two girls at the same time? To him, he only truly liked one and that person was his girlfriend's now-ex best friend. He couldn't help but do what he did almost a year ago...but it felt so right to him. But now why was he feeling so guilty of breaking Sharpay's heart by sleeping with Gabriella? 

My friends, this is what we call Hormones- Testosterone style.

Troy had kept walking around until he made it up to Zeke's building that was right near the East High school. He pressed the buzzer and was immediately welcomed by the Baylor butler, Chester.

"Hey, is Zeke here?" Troy had asked Chester.

"Yes, monsieur, in the rec room," Chester nodded.

"Thanks Ches," Troy smiled before heading up the stairs to Zeke's rec room/mini kitchen. Since he was a future chef and all, why not have your own chef kitchen in your rec room?

Troy had went inside and saw Chad at a nearby long mirror, trying to find out which tie to put with his Armani suit. He hadn't seen Troy come in until Zeke had made the observation when he came out of his kitchen area.

"Troy, my man. Chester didn't tell me that you came in," Zeke said as he and Troy bumped fists.

"Yeah, I just got here and he told me that you guys were in here. What's going on with all the suits?" Troy asked, looking around the room.

"Getting ready for Shar's huge Kiss On the Lips party. We have to look nice and presentable since it's supposed to be for charity but we all know that we're just gonna get drunk and party hardy," Chad said as he threw down yet another tie that wouldn't look right either on him or the tie.

"Right, like we always do," Troy sighed, sitting in the nearby couch. Zeke sensed his state of sadness and depression and sat next to Troy on the loveseat.

"Are you ok, man? You seem kinda down," Zeke asked Troy.

But denial Troy only shook his head and said, "Nah man, I'm perfectly fine. Just getting a little over-stressed about Sharpay's thing tonight,"

"Oh yeah, she must be working you the hardest today. I'm very sorry for you, man," Chad joked, placing a hand on Troy's shoulder. The boys all laughed as Troy pushed Chad's hand off and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I haven't even talked to her today so she wouldn't have to worry about me anyways," Troy said, already remembering how she had kicked him out once he told her how him and Gabriella...

"Well that's kinda weird. You would like be her first call of the day," Chad intruded, interrupting Troy's thoughts, "did you guys break up or something?"

"No...not really," Troy softly confessed. Zeke and Chad only looked at each other before looking at Troy, pleading for him to explain.

"You know what, I don't even want to talk about it right now. Let's just start getting ready for the party/charity thing tonight. We have to pick the girls up at 6:30," Troy said, getting up and away from the topic.

"Fine by me, I guess. I _still_ need to find a bow tie to go with this suit," Chad groaned. Zeke only shook his head as he went back to check in on his special delights that he was making for the party.

Yum yum yum! I love me some of Zeke's pastries...and I might know of a someone off the other side of the tracks who would like it too...

* * *

Lance had awoken up from his sleep when he heard the loud ringtone that only signified that his little sister Haley, was calling him. He rolled out of bed, wondering where would she be at 3 o' clock on a Sunday afternoon and answered his phone with a yawn. 

"Jeez, turning into Dracula anytime soon, Lance?" Haley joked on the other line.

"At least I was getting me some rest on a Sunday afternoon, unlike you," Lance said, rubbing his eyes.

"Well that's because I have a party to go to tonight and I need your help with something," Haley asked.

"If you're at a clothing store, there's no way I'm going," Lance replied, shaking his head. This boy knows the rules of going to a department store with a girl, especially his little sister.

"Oh come on, please? Dad's allergic to department stores and Mom isn't here to help me out. You're my only hope, Lance," Haley begged.

"Well..." Lance asked, looking around the room, trying to think of another excuse not to go, "why not invite some of your friends in school?"

"Don't even start," Haley muttered, "Please?"

Lance could tell that she had already had her puppy-pout look on her face, the one that NO ONE can resist. He sighed while going into his closet and said, "Where are you?"

Haley squealed on the other line, replying, "I'm at Bergdorf's. Come in on the Broadway entrance, I'm closer there," before she hung up.

A little bit later, Lance had already taken 2 subways to make it up to Broadway. He raced across the busy street, trying not to get hit by oncoming cars and taxis. Lucky for Superman _**L**_, he made it into Bergdorf's safely. He started to look around and all he saw was women that were older than him and gay men. Soon, Lance heard someone call out his name and he saw Haley on the next floor, waving down at him. All he did was roll his eyes as he rode the escalator up to where Haley was.

"Now tell me, why do you have to wake me up on a good Sunday afternoon to come to a store?" Lance asked, leaning on one of the racks.

"Because I need your help. I need to find a good dress to wear to the party tonight," Haley said, smoothing the wrinkles out of a purple BCBG Max Azria halter dress. Lance sighed as he looked at his little sister before softly smiling.

"Well, you look good, Hale. In all seriousness," Lance replied, smiling, possibly afraid of his getting-ready-to-be-grown-up little sister.

"Thanks. I mean, I know it's more than our rent but I think I can sew something like it," Haley shrugged before looking at Lance.

"True," Lance sighed as he looked around at the other racks and dresses before a tanned, dark-brown haired girl had stepped into his sight of vision. He was at first taken aback at the sight in front of him but as he saw her smile in his direction and come his way, he started to grow nervous.

Try and guess who that girl was.

"Gabriella," Haley had said, softly waving at the dark haired girl. Gabi looked over and saw Haley standing there and smiled before walking over there.

"Hey you...Haley isn't it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Oh, and this is my brother Lance," Haley said, dragging her brother over to where she was. Lance had to wake up from his daydream and had blinked twice before corresponding to what was going on.

Nice move, _**L**_.

"Uh..hi, I'm Lance..Lance Alexander," he introduced, shaking Gabriella's hand.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you. What are you doing here in the juniors' section?" Gabi had asked him.

"Well, umm...I'm..I'm here with my little sister. She's shopping for that party...tonight," Lance said, putting a hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Oh, you're going to the Kiss on the Lips party?" Gabriella said to Haley as the little freshman nodded, "Well, I hope you have fun there tonight,"

"Wait, so you're not going," Haley asked.

"Well, I was planning on it but I decided not on it," Gabriella replied politely.

"Well since you're not going to the party, you can hang out with Lance. He's going to see our dad in concert tonight," Haley explained to her.

"Come on, Haley. She doesn't want to go to Dad's reunion concert..." Lance whispered to Haley.

"That sounds like fun. Your dad was in a band or something?" Gabi asked.

"Well, he was, back in the 90's. CosmoBoys," Haley said.

"Time Magazine said that they were..." Lance started before Gabriella finished the statement.

"...on the Top 10 Most Forgotten Bands of the 90's," Gabriella nodded her head, "I remember reading that one day,"

"Great! So why not go?" Haley said, smiling. Gabi softly laughed before nudging at Lance.

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan," Gabi said.

"Uhh...yeah, it doesn't. So...I'll pick you up at 7?" Lance asked.

"Make it 7:30 at The Palace," Gabi smiled before heading out. Haley and Lance just smiled as she left but had faced each other to say something as Gabi had turned back around towards them.

"Oh, and Haley?" Gabi started. The Alexander siblings turned back around and put on their smiles again. Too cute not to be rehearsed.

"Yeah?" Hale asked.

"You would look better in that dress if it was red or black," Gabriella noted her.

"Red or black...thanks," Haley thanked her as Lance just nodded. Gabi nodded back before going upstairs to the next level. The Alexander sibling sighed before turning back to the nearby mirror.

"You're going out with Gabriella, the coolest girl in the city, and I'm going to Kiss on the Lips," Haley smiled, "who said this family wasn't cool?"

Lance just looked at her and shook his head, happy that he was going out with Gabriella tonight yet surprised that she would go with him. Guess differences can bring out the best in people.

* * *

At the Tribeca Star Hotel, Sharpay was already ordering the decorators around, making sure that everything looked perfect for tonight. Kelsi was upstairs in their huge presidential suite, beating Paris Hilton for booking the room, getting the Alpha's outfits ready with their own fashion/beauty consultants. These two Alphas were working hard in getting ready for the Kiss on the Lips party...but where's the third Alpha? 

This thought didn't go into Sharpay's mind until she had came up to their suite and didn't see Taylor inside.

"Kelsi! Where's Taylor?" she asked Kelsi who had just told one of the consultants to put a dress on Tay's rack.

"I don't know. She hasn't called me all day!" Kelsi replied, shaking her head.

"Uh! This isn't like her to be late, especially at a special night as this," Sharpay groaned, plopping down on a nearby couch.

"What about last night? Wasn't that supposed to be special?" Kelsi asked, not knowing of what happened that night. She missed out on lots!

"It was supposed to be...but it took a wrong turn," Sharpay explained, not really wanting to talk about it at the moment.

"Oh wow," Kelsi breathed, sitting next to her. Just then, the suite door opened and in burst the Alpha that was so called MIA.

"Hey guys, I'm SO sorry I'm late. Traffic got backed up and I had to get my latte and yogurt..." Taylor went on. She looked a mess in the hair and face but her outfit looked mind-blowing sexy. Sharpay and Kelsi just shook their heads, knowing that Tay would do that.

"It's ok, Tay Tay. Now that you are here, I can tell you guys what happened last night," Sharpay said, pulling Taylor to sit next to her and Kelsi. She looked around and yelled, "Lunch break! Be back in 15!" The consultants took that call immediately and dropped the clothes, accessories or whatever they were holding and hurried out the door. Once the coast was clear, it was time to dish some serious tif. Our _**S**_ isn't one to hold secrets in.

"I just found out last night that last summer, slutty Gabriella had slept with Troy," Sharpay sneered, making a nasty face at the statement. The only one that was shocked was Kelsi since Taylor already knew but didn't know that Shar had just found out about it.

"No way! Where did it happen?" Kelsi asked.

"At his dad's penthouse. Apparently, they were 'drunk' at the time and BAM it happened," Sharpay said.

"Wow, I can't believe her. But you have to give Gabi and Troy a break, they were drunk at the time when it happened," Kelsi explained as Taylor nodded, not wanting to say anything.

"I know...but I'm still mad at Gabi for doing it! I seriously hope she doesn't show up tonight at the party or she's dead in my book," Sharpay said, sighing before looking over at Taylor, noticing that she hasn't said anything about it, "What do you think Tay?"

"Huh?! Oh yeah, I agree with Kelsi. You should talk to Troy about it and forgive him the least," Taylor said suddenly, freaking out Kelsi and Sharpay.

"Alright. Lay off the latte for a while, Tay. You're really starting to scare me," Sharpay said, shaking her head. Taylor only rolled her eyes as she continued to drink from the Coffee Bean cup. It was one thing to not do what Sharpay says but to go against her when she had enemies was another thing.

What is a Alpha like Taylor to do?

**Ok, that's all I have for now. Hope you all like it! This is the start of this week's update. Next stop is Never Met a Girl Like Who. That will be up tomorrow! Anyways, you know what to do now. R&R! Love you all!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**Xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**

**PS- Check out and join my HSM Royalty forum! It's kinda slow now but I need a lot of people to help get it boosted! Thanks bunches!**

**PPS- Gossip Girl would love some feedback or questions you would want to ask her. So either in your review or in a PM, ask your question and put in a random penname that describes you. In the next chapter or her next blog entry, she will answer the questions. Thank you! **


	5. BlogTalkRadio Announcement

Hey Everyone! I have a very huge announcement to make! Today, I'm having my first segment of my new blog talk show, High School Musical and all its Glory! Today's first segment is basically the general discussion of High School Musical 1 & 2, like what were your favorite scenes, favorite couples and characters and stuff like that! For more information or the call number for the show, go to my site: blog talk radio . com/HSMFanficAuthorGirl (type in everything without spaces and add the World Wide Web symbols). The show starts at 5:00 and you can listen in and call in. Just go to my website and all the info you need will be there.

I really need a lot of support since this is my first segment for my show. I'm hoping for a great turnout so I'll see, or hear, you guys on my show soon. Thanks a lot guys!


End file.
